Coolant systems on internal combustion engines in general, and on automotive engines in particular, are increasingly relying on the use of branched hoses. A branched rubber hose is a difficult article to manufacture with efficiency in great numbers, and many previous attempts at manufacturing such hoses have resulted in products that were not entirely reliable against leakage once the system was pressurized. The junction of a branched radiator hose is the weakest point in the system as far as leakage is concerned, and although many ingenious methods have been devised of branching hoses, this still remains a problem. A branched hose junction should preferably have extra features of construction incorporated into its design to meet the known deficiencies associated with branched hoses, and yet have an esthestically acceptable exterior appearance.